User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for May 23, 2016
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the Weekly WCRPG Update. This past week was spent on translation work in Elegy Chapter 2.1. I started the week continuing the work on the syntactic reviews of the mission prologue text (which, if y'all will recall, is the only piece of work remaining to be done in that Chapter). I completed twelve reviews on Monday. I dealt with some pretty large blocks of text on Tuesday, but still managed to get eleven blocks completed according to my log (chock that up to some very short blocks compensating for the very large ones). The remaining reviews were completed on Wednesday, with work on actual translation of the text into the Kilrathi language commencing that same day; I had two blocks of text full translated before the end of the day with work started on another. I had an event at work that pretty much killed Thursday entirely, but I was able to complete the block I started on Wednesday as well as five more blocks when I returned to work on Elegy on Friday. As of this morning, eight text blocks out of 103 total are translated, with syntactic reviews completed on the remaining 95. In those eight blocks of text, I had to generate ten new terms for the lexicon and re-purpose another seven, corresponding to 23 reverse terms in English. After this week, you can now say "the wind blows sweetly through the trees" in Kilrathi (niskarh'danisdak aknavs du irgai), though why you might want to do so is a matter of conjecture. I've also got a note saying that I need to clarify the meaning of vrag, which currently exists as "pair" and which caused a brief translation issue on Friday. The Plan for this week is to continue the translation work in Chapter 2.1. I'm on the home stretch in that Chapter at long last; it's taken eight months for me to get from the initial set of notes all the way to a nearly finished product, which is comparable to the amount of time that work took place on Vespus. I'm sincerely hoping that the remaining chapters won't all take that long to complete - if they do, I'm looking at a completion date for the entire Elegy campaign sometime in 2045. I guess it's nice to know what I'll be doing for the next thirty years, but I would like to explore different ways to celebrate my retirement (and I'm sure my wife would as well). If it is going to take that long, divvying up the campaign (like I mentioned last week) would not only be a viable alternative, but a necessary step if I want to maintain some semblance of sanity for that entire period. The other stuff currently in the pipe hasn't changed - I have plot slicing to do in Chapter 2.2 and I still need to finish the preliminary design of the Demon's Eye base for Chapter 2.3 and beyond. I'm hoping to be able to tend to this soon - work on Chapter 2.1 probably will take at least another two weeks to complete at a minimum, unless I find myself with more time on my hands in the near future (not something I anticipate happening any time soon). Well, that's all I've got for this update. Since this coming Monday is Memorial Day, I'll go ahead and skip next Monday for an update. The next update will post to the WCRPG site and CIC forums sometime between 11-14Z on Monday, June 6th. Y'all have a pleasant couple of weeks, and for all y'all in the States, have a good holiday. Category:Blog posts